zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Triforce Chart
Triforce Charts Is it possible to skip the charts and find the Triforce pieces or will their locations only be active after deciphering the required chart? Mido did what?! (talk) 13:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure you don't need to. If I remember correctly, I never found a single triforce chart, I just remember when the game told me to search for the triforce pieces I just started going to any island I hadn't explored yet and seeing if I could make it through any dungeons I could find on those islands. Like I always thought the Private Oasis/Cabana was just a cool little area you could own that was only there for the puzzle mini game and tree sapling quest, never noticed the switch I think(but I haven't played for a longtime so I might have and just don't remember, but fairly sure I never did find the triforce charts at all)Anon8792 (talk) 02:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::While I don't know for sure that locations don't get activated until you get the charts, you'd need to know from past experience where the Triforce pieces are and you'd have to memorize the locations pretty exactly. There's no way you could get them all in a first playthrough with no prior knowledge, because they're all in chests you have to get with from the bottom of the ocean. It's like trying to get through the Haunted Wasteland without the Lens of Truth without first memorizing the path the Poe takes; statistically speaking, there's no way you could do it by coincidence or trial and error. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::opps, I thought you found the Triforce pieces in dungeons. I swear though, I don't remember finding the cabana chart, or even most of these charts. I'm not sure how I found them, but I do remember finishing the game :/ If I had to assume, I do remember I'd occasionally go fishing in spots because of something weird about the spot made me feel there was something there, so I might have gotten a couple lucky guesse's or something. Anon8792 (talk) 03:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Article name Since there is a set number of these, shouldn't the page name be "Triforce Charts"? --AuronKaizer ' 14:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Huh, yeah, never noticed...Weird. Anyway, definitely, methinks. -'Minish Link 15:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :I've never really been sure of our policy on this, but that makes sense. Jedimasterlink (talk) 15:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I specifically remember the time that Stars, I, and someone else moved the Gold Skulltulas page to Gold Skulltula and changed all the links and Joe informed us that if a certain thing is of a finite amount it's to have a plural title and we had to change the links back. Of course, I was fine with this because I always want more edits :P -'Minish Link' 15:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::It appears that Joe himself moves it back to the singular form since they made multiple appearances. Not that that applies here, obviously, I'm just saying that the policy (like nearly every other one) isn't formally written down anywhere. The point being, since that apparently is our policy, I now fully agree with moving this page as AK suggested. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Chart